Damned
by Yami Pyro
Summary: Bakura's fate is revealed, and Ryou must learn to live without him.
1. Nothingness

This is a sort of dark fic. I don't know where I came up with an Idea for it. Bakura is Yami Bakura not the light one. It's short I know but things like this usually are. Oh and just for warning, there is a semi-character death in this fic. This is one of those kinds of fics where they show one characters 3rd person view of a time period then they show another 3rd person point-of-view.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I probably don't own the idea for this fic either though I think I do. I might be exaggerating here but bare with me, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirits always seem to be able to use their items for just about anything.  
  
'Thinking'  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
~*~*~*~ = Scene Change  
  
~_~_~_~ = Flashback  
  
"Speech" (sometimes)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura opened his eyes to complete darkness. He rubbed his eyes only to find that the darkness didn't go away. He focused on making the ring glow, but to no avail. Was there no light in this Ra forsaken place? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sighing slowly. His eyes shot open when he came across the sense of having no air come into his lungs. 'What's going on?' Having no air did not particularly bother Bakura. Being already dead he could not die again. The thing that bothered him was that he had memory of where he was or what had accrued to get him there. He slowly stood up and walked around the place where he had awoken. Placing his hand on one wall and walking completely around he found himself to be in a small box, maybe three yards on each side. Reaching above his head he found a ceiling made of the same rough material. Bakura laid a hand on the Millennium Ring, causing it to glow brightly, and focused on nothing but being able to see what lay beyond the walls of his prison. After a moment Bakura's eyes shot open, he had seen nothing. An endless darkness was all he had sensed, accompanied with loneliness and despair.  
  
Bakura had never been one to back down from anything, and he was not one to give in to death so easily. Balling up his fists and focusing on using as much strength as his weak host's body possessed, he threw a well-placed punch directly at the wall between him and freedom. "CRACK!" The ancient spirit withdrew his fist knowing it was not the wall that cracked but rather the breaking of his knuckles.  
  
He sat down onto the cold floor of what he was afraid would become his eternal "resting" place. In all of his life Bakura had never taken help from another but there was always a first time for everything.  
  
//Ryou//  
  
No answer came.  
  
//Ryou if you are ignoring me or you're playing a trick on me I swear I will make your life so miserable you'll wish you were never born!//  
  
Still no reply came to the Tomb Robbers frantic calls. 'Perhaps he really can't hear me.' Bakura sat in silence for a few lonely moments trying to understand what was going on. It was so much like the five thousand years he had spent locked in the puzzle, 'so dark. And cold, sort of like a freezer. What did I do to get myself into this one? Better question, how do I get myself out of this one?' Bakura leaned against the wall in utterly defeat, no matter how many times he though of how this had happened, or how to get out of it, it felt like someone was taking an eraser and wiping his brain clean of all thoughts.  
  
'Perhaps this is my fate.' He thought in misery, 'I've committed so many sins it seems fitting that I will spend eternity only in a place as dark as my soul itself is.' He smiled slightly to himself, 'I suppose I was damned from the day I came into this black earth. As Isis said all things that happen to us in our life's journey has been written out since before time began.' Fate. 'Damned. That was always my fate. To be damned in a lonesome place such as this. Oh well. I suppose it can't be helped now.' Those were Bakura's last thought's as he let go and released his soul to the pull of darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ryou sat in Algebra staring blankly at the chalkboard where the teacher was writing up their homework problems. 'Yami has been pretty quiet today. He didn't even try to distract me during the History test. I wonder if he's planning something again like he was last time he was this silent. Hopefully it's not a new, more painful, way to teach me a lesson.'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ryou laid one the cold floor in the hallway of his apartment. He flinched as Bakura's foot connected with his gut. "So you think you can get rid of me you pathetic little worm? You must remember you are nothing more than my host. You can't get rid of me, I'm a part of you!" Bakura delivered one more kick to his Hikari's ribs before walking off through the house. Ryou got up and went up to his bathroom to clean up his cuts and bruises before going to school. As he was putting the last touches to his broken arm when he heard a loud crash. He was about to see what the noise was when he suddenly released what had most likely happened. 'I left my backpack at the top of the steps, Bakura must have slipped on it.' He poked his head out of the bathroom to see that his guess had been correct. Ryou shuddered and walked slowly toward his fallen Yami. When he was almost there his nerve disserted him and instead of making sure that Bakura was alright he grabbed his backpack and made a mad dash towards the front door. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thinking back on that mornings events scared the Tomb Robbers reincarnation to no end. 'I had better enjoy myself while I'm here. Yami must have known it was me, he'll kill me when I get home.' Weighing his chooses Ryou decided that if he check to see how his dark half was doing now, his punishment for accidentally hurting Bakura (Even though spirits can't exactly be hurt) would be lessened. /Yami?/ No reply came. /Yami, I know you're probably really mad at me for the backpack thing this morning and I'm sorry; but are you okay?/ When he still didn't get an answer Ryou gritted his teeth and let his eyes glaze over, entering the combined hallway that contained the entrances to both of their soul rooms. Even though the punishment for entering Bakura's soul room was very severe Ryou opened the door he had never worked up the gut to go near.  
  
Ryou was overcome by pure darkness. 'Is this the shadow realm?' He entered the room with a strong sense of fear nipping at his ankles. He was sure he felt Bakura's presence in this dark place somewhere. He walked a bit further, a deep feeling of despair became present in the room; Ryou knew it was there, he felt it in the back of his mind but he himself couldn't fell it. Ryou turned to make sure he could still see the door. When he couldn't he turned back, 'I don't care how worried I am about Yami, maybe his room always looks like this, but I'm not getting stuck in here too.' Ryou finally reached the door, after what felt like forever. He walked into the hallway when it hit him, the strongest sense of loneliness he had ever felt in since he had first activated the Millennium Ring. 'That's why his soul room is so dark. Because he won't be using it anymore.'  
  
~Owari~ 


	2. darkness

After much request for another chapter to my story I decided to write about what Ryou's life was like after his Yami die. That means that: YES, Yami Bakura did die in the last chapter; I'm a very sadistic person I had to put a character death in something I write.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Pyro does not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! Related, even though she would like to so she could torture the characters. No character death in this chapter.  
  
And just to let you know the last chapter took place on Friday, it's Monday now. And this Chapter is very short. And a bit strange.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a dismal Monday morning. Rain beat on the windows of the bedroom in Domino City that belonged to Ryou Bakura. The lightening lit the early morning streets and the thunder made Ryou's stomach do jumping jacks. School had been called off thanks to the hurricane warning that was being broadcasted throughout the city, and it seemed like it would be another lonely day in the Bakura household.  
  
Yami had been gone for three days, but none of Ryou's friends saw that as a bad thing. But since Ryou's father was almost a stranger it meant the small thirteen-year-old boy was completely on his own.  
  
Without warning all power was cut in the neighborhood. Ryou cringed, he had always been afraid of the dark. Even Bakura had had his moments.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ryou was maybe six or seven, he was setting on the living room floor playing with a deck of cards all alone. His father was on an expedition to Egypt. His mother was still alive then but she had gone to the grocery stand for previsions, trusting him to stay out of trouble. It was late at night and a major storm was raging outside. All of the sudden the lights disappeared and the cards in Ryou's hand hit the floor. His heart missed a few beats, but then the Millennium Ring started to glow. He didn't know how to control the Ring, only Bakura did and he hadn't shown him yet.  
  
Could it be? 'Y-Yami's being. nice?'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yes, even Bakura had his moments. But why did he disappear?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Muto household  
It was hours before the storm finally subsided, and power was restored to the community. Yugi sighed; it had been all he could do not to freak out during the power outage. 'I wonder how Ryou's doing?' Gingerly he picked up the phone and dialed Ryou's number, Ring, Ring, Ring, and the answering machine picked up trying to tell Yugi that Ryou wasn't home. Yugi knew better, not even Marik would dare to go out in that storm. 'I think I'm going to check on him.' After telling Grandpa where he, and after he had woken him up, Yami were going they started the walk across town.  
  
Finally the gray door that belonged to their friend came into view. Yami rang the doorbell, since he could reach it, but no one came out. He rang it twice more before trying the handle; and surprisingly finding it unlocked.  
  
Yugi headed upstairs and Yami scanned the lower rooms. Yugi's voice came from Ryou's bedroom. When Yami had climbed the steps and opened the door he couldn't believe what he saw...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I grantee it's not what you think it is. I'll put up the ending to this chapter next week probably. So check back.  
  
Yami 


	3. Review Responses

I said I was going to update today but I was lazy and had a writers block, so I'm going to do Review responses instead.  
  
KJM^33 Arigato for liking my story enough to make me write more on it. I wasn't going to include Marik, I was just using him as a good example, but I might when I do more research on him. I had a vague idea what would happen next but after a all-nighter I forgot what that was, I'll try to remember though cause it was really good. ~grrrrrrrr, stupid brain, you always forget everything important.~  
  
Blue-Kool-Aid Awesome huh? Arigato. People don't say that to me very much.  
  
HikariSpirit Thank you, Thank you. I love Ryou so I don't want to kill him and I get tried of all the stories where he's Suicidal, or where Bakura kills him. Nice nickname by the way.  
  
I will try to get up the next chapter as soon as my brain begins processing again. 


End file.
